


The Morning Star and the Evening Sky

by CloudPrincess



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluffy Ending, HoMin: Sun and Moon, M/M, Romantic Fluff, homin!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudPrincess/pseuds/CloudPrincess
Summary: Shim Changmin was the Moon; the evening sky.Jung Yunho was the Sun; the morning star.An strange combination; the extreme opposite. While one of them was strong and fearless like the morning star, the other was silent and wise like the big moon in the dark sky. A rare meeting that lasts minutes, but enough to fill their hearts with hope. Although the differences, they shared something – a connection so strong that drew them together in a simple festivity.





	

The big salon was completely illuminated. Stupendous crystal’s chandeliers were hanging on the ceiling and the round tables were slightly far from the center. A ball was about to begin and the host calmly walked by the place, just checking the last preparations for that party. His brown and dark eyes shined like the light of the stars and his dark hair were silken and neat while a silver crown was on the top of his head.

The host of that party carried an anxiety inside his chest and every minute that passed, his feelings gotten even more confused. It was the first time that he will throw a party like that and he wondered every moment if the guests from all the kingdoms were coming. After vacantly imagine the list of guests, the young man started to pay attention to the details of the decoration. A weak smile was formed between his pink lips at the time he finished his thorough inspection.

Shim Changmin could get used to living in the Earth.

Changmin was the Moon, speaking in details. His work was letting the darkness fall for all these lands and to bring the night every single day. His eyes sparkled with the same intensity of the stars in the dark sky, his skin was pale and instead of wearing the white vests like all the previous days, he wore his best raiment – dark blue colored. He was a magical being, that aroused many legends in the kingdoms, but he felt grateful for possessing a peaceful life. His power and longevity came from the Moon, making him much more different from the others guests of that ball.

He and his family came from the Moon. They were enlightened people and different from the common humans who lived in the planet Earth. They came to the planet when Changmin was just a baby and established in a palace made of stones on the top of the Crystal Mountain.  His family members possessed some powers too, but the young king had the biggest job between everyone else. For a brief moment, the young man with dark hair and pale skin looked through the big glasses windows. His orbs seemed to change colors while noticed that was almost time for the twilight. He distracted with the big Sun lighting up that room. He needed to do his job and return in time for the big party.

Before anyone could enter in the great hall to call for him, the king left the big and gracious room in a hurry. His thoughts seemed to go beyond his job; his confused thoughts were upon someone specific. Changmin never met him personally, but his eyes shined every time he saw his amazing job, and just like this king in royal robes, this person was also a holder of magnificent powers.

Both ended up meeting in the sunrise and nightfall – exactly when the Sun sets. They never greeted each other or talked, but the young king knew very well who that person was and what he does every day. With that thought in mind, he quickly walked to the stable to ride his white horse. His feelings bubbled inside his chest just with the thought of meeting him tonight, not only in his mission, but also on that big party that will be placed in the castle of stones.

His feelings were confused for that person for a reason. In the moment the young king felt sad an alone, it was enough for Sun to rise for his humor to lighten up along with the new day. He sat through the garden of the palace and, between the clouds, watched that person bring the Sun and light for all the kingdoms, extinguish all of his doubts. The moon king knew that it was difficult to meet with the person who lighted up his days, but nothing stopped him of watching the older one do his job and certified that everything was fine. The man responsible for the Sun, give him strength to live.

He rode his white horse and in the moment that remembered the beauty of the sunrise, a smile formed between his pink and delicate lips. He decided that couldn’t prolong his job and soon his inseparable white horse run through the bridge made of stones and passed the big entry of the castle. The king’s dark hair flitted as the horse run thought the path of the mountain. The king drew attention of some people in his kingdom with his bright and inviting aura.

Changmin was a calm and silent person. His beauty highlighted completely between all his features, but his intelligence made him someone extremely wise. His based more in logical solutions and was a bit rude and spoiled. Despite his behavior in phases, just like the moon, that young man was known for being extremely fair and pure in his decisions.  Letting his thoughts behind in that exact moment, the king leaves his castle to do his mission.

By arriving in an enormous green field, the young king stops his horse. His lips opened discretely at the same time he dismounted the animal. Changmin raise his face jut to watch the Sun in silence. The big star seemed so close that he swears that could touch it. His dark brown orbs fixed oh the Sun and sparkled because of the luminosity. The king lifted his both hands, focusing totally in his powers and the dark of the night started to show itself. The Sun goes down slowly, indicating that the day was almost on its end.

When he was almost ready to come back to the castle, something drew his attention in that sunset. His brown orbs widened as he sees a person riding a black horse on the other side of the field. The beats of his heart accelerated at the same time his lips opened in surprise. _It was him._ It was the person that he most admired. The young with dark hair sighed briefly while approached his white horse. As the Sun goes down, Changmin stayed in the field looking at the direction of that person and for some reason, knew the other was also looking at him.

Again they met. The evening sky and the morning star. A meeting that lasts brief minutes, but it was enough for the night sky to be filled with hope. Unconsciously allowed the light of that person illuminate him completely. He doesn’t know what kind of feeling was this, but he was willing to let that shine enter his thoughts completely.

Changmin briefly smiled and rode his horse without saying one word. His brown orbs looked on the direction of that figure before leaving that green field. He exclaimed a few words for his horse at the same time they leaved that local. His heart was beating faster inside his chest and his thoughts once again came up with that man. He tried to focus on his way back to the castle, but only came back to his senses when he passed the carriages of the guests. 

The young king went to the stable as fast as possible. He took off the saddle of his horse and started walking to the castle. Before he could enter in the great hall, he was interrupted by a female figure. The girl was younger than him and was wearing a long white dress that constantly sparkled, giving the impression that innumerous diamonds were stitched on the silk fabric. The princess had dark brown hair and had a few similarities with the king of those lands.

– Changmin. – The voice of the princess interrupted the silence while they began to walk through the corridor. – Mom and dad were starting to worry about you. Why you arrived late today, my brother? Did something happen?

– Nothing has happened, my dear sister. – The king said in a rush. He was beginning to worry if the party was about to start. – I just waited to confirm that the sunset was going to happen… Did someone arrive to the party? I passed through the guests while I was returning.

– They didn’t arrive yet, but our family is ready to welcome all of them. – The youngest spoken and her voice sounded in a delicate tone. – We were waiting for you to come after the nightfall; after all, you are the Moon, your majesty. It would be unfair if we forget the traditions of our kingdom and don’t understand the gift you received when you were a baby.

– Let’s enter the great hall, our family is waiting. The last thing I want is to get late for my own party.

The king and the princess quickly walked through the corridor illuminated by the many chandeliers. The darkness begins to be present, along with the night. When finally got dark, the atmosphere around the king seemed to grow even brighter. His features stand out even more as the night began. He really was the moon.

He was used to his stupendous powers and since he was little, he learned the importance of them. He was educated for his family to become the future king and received all the necessary instructions when he was just a young boy. He knew fencing, to write books, to read and had knowledge of the battlefield, as the locations of the many terrestrial kingdoms. Inside his chest, he carries the hope of days in peace for all the kingdoms. His naïve thoughts don’t bear the pain of war. Among everyone in that great hall, the one who most had knowledge and knew the atmosphere of war is Shim Changmin. 

Changmin was born in a complicated time for all the kingdoms. The people were hungry and a disastrous war was happening. The ancient queen, his mother, was sick during pregnancy. Without hopes for a better future, the people of that kingdom began to lose their happiness as time passed. When the Crown Prince finally was born, a bright future seemed to be ahead of everyone, but the prince had a disease. Desperate with the health of her own son, the wise queen asked the big Moon – protector of the entire kingdom – to give a healthier life for the newborn heir.

What nobody knew was in the future, he ended up being an _heir of the Moon_. Different from the intellectual of his kingdom and from all of your people, the king of the nation has the most pure power of all. The Moon, the big natural satellite, partially transferred to the weakened body of that baby. Knowing his mission and how his life was saved, the young heir of those lands have the mission of bringing peace for all the kingdoms and to bring the evening sky every day.

The king weakly smiled as he entered in the great hall. He briefly talked with his dad, his mom and his other sister and then he walked to stand before the silver throne. His dark brown eyes scoured the hall as the guest began to enter. The young king smiled and talked with everyone in a delicate and polite tone. He could not like of being surrounded of all those people, but he felt complete when noticed the happiness in the others faces. He mustn’t allow the chaos grow again in those lands.

The kingdom of Orion was completely illuminated and specially decorated for that night, living up to its nickname among the travelers: “ _City of the Stars_ ”. This nickname was not only for its location on the highest point of the Crystal Mountain; not even for being in the middle of the clouds, but it was because of its night glow. All the guests of the party were impressed with its beauty and began to amuse with the music that was flowing through the great hall.

When Changmin finally finished talking with the guests, the doors of the great hall opened one more time, letting the entrance of the last guest of the party. The orbs of the naïve king widened and his heart raced inside his chest as he recognized the figure which walked through the beautifully decorated hall. It was him one again. The king of the distant kingdom Selyse, and the one who possess the power of the big morning star, slowly walked and talked with some guests.

His name was Jung Yunho. Yunho had brown eyes, dark brown eyes as Changmin’s, his skin was pale and his light brown hair seemed to shine as the Sun. That distant king was older than Changmin and despite being so different, they possessed incredible powers. Yunho brings the day; Changmin brings the night. All the kingdoms were grateful to those kings for ceasing the war who hit those lands.

It was the first time that the Moon saw the Sun up close. They never met this way and neither shared an event with this proximity. They worked together many times, but that different beings never talked with each other or even knew one another. They only limited to look each other far away; immersed in their own thoughts. They knew the work of one another and knew that couldn’t be so close, because the Stars which gave them life _rarely meet in the same sky_.

– That man is exactly who I think it is? – The voice of one of the princess interrupted the reverie of the young king, but Changmin ignored the comment at the same time the guest walked in the direction of the throne.

Yunho was a warrior, just like the majority of those who lived in the kingdom of Selyse. The Sun king was known by his combat skills and for being humble with his people. All the kingdoms knew the reputation of that _heir of the morning star_. Even if the wise king had a friendly behavior and a strong presence, his history of life wasn’t alike any other. Because of his sacrifice for saving the ones he loved, Yunho went to the battlefield and this choice costed his own life. When he felt the life fall away of his weakened body, the Sun saved him from a terrible destiny.

It wasn’t like the other histories. And this uncommon characteristic intensified when someone mentioned that this happened two hundred years ago.

– Greetings, moon king. – The voice of the Sun king echoed in a grave tone, drawing the attention of the host of the party. The dark brown eyes of the eldest seemed to shine after the reverence. – We finally meet in a same place and in the same time. The skies must be collaborating with this fact.

Changmin remained silent, admiring Yunho’s features even more clearer by the light of the chandeliers. The lips of the eldest were thicker and a scar near one of his eyes could be noticed, but in any moment took away the beauty of that small face.  The moon king smiled with those words and waved with his head, agreeing with what was said.

– Sun king. – Finally the voice tone of the youngest could be heard above the noise. The other king smiled without thinking. – It’s very good to see you in the castle of stones! The destiny indeed must be contributing with our meeting after all these years working together to bring peace. The sun and the moon could not meet in the same sky, but we’ve encountered each other on Earth.

– _If I had the necessary courage to change such beliefs, I would certainly do it; even more if the reward is to contemplate such beauty as the moon._ – Yunho’s comment was muffled by the claps of the guests as the first music begins to play, but Changmin could perfectly listen to those words.  The eyes of the youngest widened and his lips opened in a mute exclamation. After realizing he made an improper comment, the eldest come back to his senses. His cheeks became reddish as his aura seemed to change. – I’m so sorry for taking your time, your majesty. I should talk with the other guests and try to enjoy the party as a whole.

The moon king not even could properly respond his guest. The sun king turned around and began to walk graciously through the great hall. One more round of applause filled the room and the young king just distracted in his own thoughts. The kingdoms of Orion and Selyse were completely different, even in his origins. Orion was a kingdom formed by habitants of the Moon and intellectuals, while the kingdom of Selyse was formed by noble warriors and conquerors.

Changmin was tall and although his body is modestly beautiful, he doesn’t possess half of muscles that Yunho had. Yunho was tall; a bit short compared to the moon king, but possessed more presence and charisma then the naïve _heir of the Moon_.  Both received different education and lived in different manners. The only thing that drew them close was the powers they gained when young. The powers gave them the immortality and the necessary power to overcome any bad situation that could emerge in the kingdoms.

Although so different, something drew them together. It seems that both were connected by an invisible string that united them in thoughts and will. It was like that they resolved the Great War: by the strength of the kings and by the will of the people. One king completed another and they engaged even more to his works, just to the safety of innocent people. With the time, they distanced, just like the Stars which gave them life, but they could see each other in simple tasks.

And that moment wasn’t different.

At every instant, Changmin felt Yunho’s glare _burn_ his skin. The face and the ears of the youngest heated while he was being watched by the sun king. He tried to distract himself by walking through the great hall, infiltrating between the guests with cups of wine. For not knowing how to deal with this and with the fear of revealing his most deep feelings, the moon king distract even more with the party – losing sight of his _beloved_ sun king.

His body started to fill with the most diverse feelings, shuffling his senses. Confused with these information’s, the young and naïve heir of the Moon distanced of his guests, walking in the direction of the balcony located outside the great hall. He passed through the glass door and soon the air of the night bumped against his pale skin. His eyes closed in relief while his thoughts seemed to regain reason. The king took a few more steps and distanced even more of that party. Before he could admire the landscape of the city between the clouds, his dark brown orbs fixed in a male figure leaned in the guardrail of the balcony.

Jung Yunho heavily sighs. His royal vests – red and white colored – perfectly contrasted with the darkness of that place. The castle of stones was in the highest point of the Crystal Mountain and certainly possessed one of the most beautiful views among the kingdoms. The eldest could see the tiny lights of his kingdom far away and could not help but smile. Just like the moon king, the eldest was confused with what was happening and felt different by being in the same place with all of those people. He felt his heart pulse in a hush inside his chest as he thinks in the constellation eyes of the naïve king.

Changmin silently approached and stood next to the other king, looking the landscape of the other kingdoms. His pale skin turned to the side and his eyes finally encountered, letting a weak smile to mold in their lips.

– Are you tired of the reception? – The sun king turned his attention to the landscape, continuing to smile.

– I miss the fresh air. – The youngest responded and briefly close his eyes to feel the evening breeze tangling his black hair. – I think my position of “ _being of the other world_ ” does not match to this place…

– What about me? I have 229 years old! I must have occupied the position of “ _the eldest guest of the whole party of Orion_ ”. – Yunho laughed in a high pitch, making Changmin to laugh later. – Even with all the griefs, I’m happy to be here in the castle of stones. I imagined this place in my dreams and never thought I could meet the heir of the Moon. Does… This means we’re breaking some rule of the Stars with this proximity? The Sun and the Moon never were this close.

– I don’t know... But it is good to be close of someone who possesses powers as big as yours. I can’t explain… But... Your presence...

– What...?

– Your presence... Arouse a feeling inside my chest that I can’t forget. I feel the heat of the Sun touch my skin; I feel your shine irradiate me completely. I don’t know if we’re breaking some rule of the sky, but I wouldn’t like to stop feeling this heat on my skin and in my thoughts.

The eldest smiled, illuminating the dark night with that simple action. He also carried a strange sensation inside his chest, but instead of that young with dark hair, he doesn’t knew how to describe all those sensation. In comparison to the heir of the moon, the sun king lived many years in that planet. He witnessed confusions and so many disagreements between mankind that good feelings were forgotten for some time. His human life was a blur before his eyes: sensations, once important, were erased from his memories.

– Unfortunately, this heat could have terrible consequences for those who are captivated by its beauty. – Yunho heavily sighted in saying those words. His tone of voice carry sadness and melancholy for not being able of remembering all his moments as a human. – Are you… Afraid of the day when we must return to the sky?

Changmin’s dark brown eyes widened with that question. His heart started to beat fast inside his chest, reflecting his jitters. He raised his face to the skies as his eyes fixed in the big moon. His expression became sad as he considered leaving behind that place, but he knew that it was the life he gained. One day he must leave the planet to combine himself with the Moon in the starry sky.  It was the price to be paid for becoming the Moon. He has no choice; that would be his future.

He was afraid of what could happen, but doesn’t tell anyone about it. He wasn’t born in this planet and doesn’t know how the life of a simple human is. Despite his duties, he had the sensation that had grown fond with the landscape and with the messy atmosphere of the humans. He could deny all of that and anticipate his travel to the skies, but something prevented him of realizing such action. His orbs quickly fixed in the figure of the sun king. His thoughts were a mess, but he could not help but notice that the feelings, which grew inside his chest because of Yunho, made him more _human_.

– I’m afraid and I start to get anxious with such thoughts of returning to the sky… – Changmin interrupted the silence as he returned to look at the shining moon. – But I can’t forget the moments I’ve lived, even if I’m not completely human. For a long time I thought that I wouldn’t fit in any of the groups on this planet, but the feelings that overflows through me, made me believe that I’m indeed a human and I can make _mistakes_.

A smile formed between Yunho’s red lips. Old thoughts passed through his mind with those simple words. Both were completely different. Even if they had communicated by other people, those kings felt that had a strange bond. It wasn’t only because of the amazing powers and their lives until this moment, but it was because something that wasn’t discovered by any of them.

Yunho was lost in his own thoughts. The eldest was completely confused by the feeling that grown in his chest. He felt calm towards the presence of the other, but his thoughts overflows inside his mind. His heart seemed to skip a beat every time that the eyes of the “child of the moon” fixed on his body. The eldest felt a strange desire grow in his body; a desire to remain close to that young king, but the Sun and the Moon never occupied the sky at the same time. In a reflex, the sun king approached even more to the moon king, touching his face delicately. The dark brown orbs rapidly fixed on his face, glaring each other.

Changmin felt the local that the other touched became hot. He could feel the rough hand delicately touch his skin. His eyes closed with the touch in the same time that innumerous thoughts reproached him for let himself go with that caress. The heat that emanated from that body involved him completely, warming his heart and lighting up even more his eyes – which carried all the stars of that sky. They were extremely different. Changmin doesn’t belong completely to that place and his kingdom was created by wise beings; and Yunho was human and his kingdom was trained since the beginnings to the combat.

These characteristic increased the difference between the Sun and the Moon. They ended up transforming truly in the Sun and the Moon, but in that second, the innocence and the love overflowed and weighed their breaths. Their hearts beaten fast just by a simple glance. They tried to withdraw, but their thoughts drew them even more close. Those two kings admired each other and have never talked. They smiled with the skills of the other and were impressed with the achievements of those kingdoms. The Sun and the Moon doesn’t shared the same sky, but stared silently.

– _The Sun and the Moon can’t share the same sky, but this doesn’t mean that I cannot admire you in silence._ – Yunho’s voice interrupted the silence. He smiled as continued caressing the face of the youngest. – You… Could not imagine how lonely the world was without your presence. When you finally appeared in this world and began to bring the night, the moonshine fascinated me completely.

Changmin was surprised by those words. His face becomes even hotter as his cheeks and ears became reddish. He could never think that his feelings were reciprocal somehow. He was so occupied mumbling and distracting himself with his tasks that does not thought about the feeling of the other. They were breaking an ancient rule from those Stars, but what they could do with that feeling?

The youngest raised one of your hands and wrapped the other hand. His thoughts jumble together by every minute in that place, but he could not help listen but listen to his own heart beat rapidly. He was connected with that man for a long time and doesn’t know how to explain the bond built over the years. Even more he could feel the light of that body shine and wrap him completely, shuffling his senses. His dark brown eyes shined once more beneath the light of the stars, hypnotizing the eldest.

The king with light brown hair slowly approached and eliminated the distance between their faces. His red thick lips joined to the other lips in a quick kiss. The youngest felt his face heat even more, and in a thoughtless act, his lips touched the other’s once more. Yunho closed his eyes as he felt the lips of the youngest against your own. The trembled lips touched his in hesitation. Without bearing out the fast beats of his heart, the eldest pressed his lips even more against Changmin’s lips, yearning for more contact. Those lips have a unique taste, addictive and that he could not define completely. He sucked them and deepens the kiss even more as rushed the tongue inside his other mouth, tasting more of that _sweet_ flavor.

Changmin exclaimed as he felt his body held down for that man with light brown hair. When the air finally failed him, the moon king interrupted that kiss. His wheezing combined with the breathing of the other, permitted the perfume confuses him more in a sweet intoxication. He holds the hands of the sun king. The youngest briefly smiled and pulled the other in the direction of the great hall. Yunho smiled and wrapped the hands of the youngest as they walked into the hall once again.

Both left, leaving behind the shine of the stars. The Moon continued in the sky and seemed to shine even more, completely illuminating the darkest places of the kingdom. That immense brightness was never been seen by anyone in that kingdom; it was a cozy and warm bright.

The Moon had fallen in love with the Sun.

And the Sun, in his innocence, admitted that could not live without his beloved Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this Fanfic long ago in my native language. After thinking, I translated and modified the history a little bit. ^_^  
> Hope you enjoyed~~


End file.
